harry potter et les vivets élémentaire
by Ken Potter
Summary: "changement du chapitre 6" Voldemort est de retour, mais voila, ne peux tuer les Héritier. ils dois donc trouver les vivets élémentaire...
1. le debut

titre: harry potter et les quatres vivets  
  
auteur:Ken Potter  
  
Mot de l'auteur:  
  
c'est ma première fanfic Harry Potter, donc donner moi vos conseil et reviewez!  
  
merci.  
  
chapitre 1:le debut  
  
BELGIQUE, LA PANNE,HOTEL JOLICHAMBRE,3 étage, chambre de Dumbledore.   
  
Dumbledore reflechisait. jamais cette histoire n'avait paru aussi etrange. ce qui était   
démontré avait été violé. la loi de la mort des heritier avait été violé. si Harry avait pu   
sortir cette épée du choixpeau, il y avait une explication: il était l'heritier de Griffondor.  
mais si il était l'heritier, un de ses parents en était un aussi. pourtant... ils avaient été   
tué par le sortilège de la mort. un heritier ne pouvait en mourir. Harry n'était pas mort, ce   
qui était une preuve suffisante. mais ses 2 parents était mort. donc: soit l'épée de   
griffondor était sorti par hazard et Voldemort avait belle et bien été victime du sacrifice   
de lily,ou... Lily et James n'était pas les parents de Harry.  
dans tout les cas, il falait proteger Harry et Voldemort. il avait un plan. il reconstiturait   
l'ordre du phenix. il ferait appel à l'aide des géants. Hagrid dressera une imposante armée de  
monstre d'ont il avait le secret. nous reunisseront les 4 Heritier de Poudlard. eux seul pourait  
battre le Seigneur des ténebres. nous empecherons Voldemort de réunir les quatres vivets.c'est presque  
impossible mais... c'est le seul moyen.  
  
ANGLETERRE, SURREY,4,privet drive, 1ière étage, chambre de Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter était couché dans son lit. il avait déja finit ses devoirs et écrivait à ses amis.  
il attendais avec impatiente les lettres de ses amis. aujourd'hui était le jour de son   
anniversaire. celui de ses 15 Ans. il s'atendait à recevoir des lettres vers midi. il était 4H30  
-Oh, stupide aiguille, avance plus vite! disait Harry à son reveil, comme si il s'attendait   
à une réponse...  
-Paaas questiiiiiiiion... répondit quelqu'un  
-pa...pardon? répondit Harry en regardant le reveil fixement  
-haha, kesketébet dit la voix (trop) bien connue de Dudley.  
-grrr imbécile.   
-et si tu t'en souviens plus continua Dudley, j'ai pété ton bidule à dring il y as 3 jours...  
  
-ha ouais, dit Harry  
  
Harry descendit. il passa une journée déplorable à regarder l'aiguille de l'horloge avancé:8H,9H...  
à 9H32, il ressus la première lettre. c'était la lettre de poudlard.il la recevait plut tôt que  
les autres années, à causes des BUSE(Brevet Universel de Sorcelerie Elementaire.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bonjour M.potter.  
prenez note que l'année scolaire commancera le 1 septembre et que le poudlard expres partira  
à 11H de la voix 9 3/4 à King cross. voici la liste des manuels et fournitures,   
assez nombreux vus que c'est la première année du seconds cicle.  
  
fourniture:  
  
"ingredient pour les 5ième année de Poudlard."  
  
manuel:  
  
sort et enchentement niveau 5 par betilla tournesec(je crois)(sortileges)  
les spécimens dangereux du monde végetal par mové erb(botanique)  
potion, l'art par germaine ojovic(potion)  
metamorphose à l'usage des sorciers avancé par emeric G changé(metamorphose)  
(NDLA: je vous ne donnes pas le reste, sinon il va me faloir 2 chapitres)  
  
je tient à vous dire que le premier octobre se tiendras la selection des équipes de Quidditch.  
il y aura aussi des match amical pour pouvoir former UNE équipe de poudlard, qui participera au  
championnat inter-école.   
  
prof Mcgonagall."  
  
parfait, vraiment. harry ésperait qu'il ne perdrait pas son poste d'attrapeur.  
quand il eu fini de lire la liste des fournitures et manuels, il était 10H07.  
il n'eut qu'a attendre 3 minutes pour que le hibou d'hermione arrive, accompagné du petit   
coquecigrue d'une lettre et d'un paquet.   
il pris la lettre d'hermione  
  
"bonjour harry, j'était en Bulgarie, mais Krum m'a embrassé et je suis reparti en angleterre.  
on se voit le premier septembre. voila ton cadeau: un suplement pour ton éclair de feu! bonne   
anniversaire!"  
  
le paquet contenait une brindille rouge soigneusement rangé dans une boite avec un mode d'emploi.  
  
puis il prit aussi coquecigrue et vut qu'il avait aussi une lettre et un paquet:  
  
"salut, Harry! bonne anniversaire! on c'est tous cotisé pour t'offrir ça:  
ce sont des reproduction des vivet élémentaire, ou un truc du genre. on apprendra ça en   
cours de légende.@+"   
  
ron  
  
  
le paquet contenait quatre oiseau blanc,rouge,bleu et brun: la terre, l'air, l'eau et le feu.  
  
avant même d'avoir pu finir les 2 lettres, il reçu encore 2 hiboux:ceux de sirius et Hagrid:   
  
"te donné cadeau week-end pré-au-lard.bonne anniversaire."  
  
un peu cours, mais explicatif.au tour de Hagrid.  
  
"bonne anniversaire, Harry! je t'offre se suculent gateau! ce n'est pas moi qui l'est fait...  
je suis en France, avec olympe(c'est elle qui à fait le gateau...)"  
  
le paquet qui allait avec contenait un gateau au chocolat avec écrit "bonne anniversaire Harry  
en crème."  
  
Harry allait se plonger dans le mode d'emploie de la brindille rouge quand il ressut encore un  
hibou. un hibou innatendu. il le connaisait seulement de vue... mais il le reconnaisait.  
c'était celui de malefoy/  
  
il ouvrit la lettre doucement, prudament.  
  
"pas beaucoup de temps. lucius.imperium. pas être méchant.dobby sait."  
  
il ne comprenait strictement rien. lucius avait été soumis par l'imperium par Dobby?non...  
surement pas.  
  
il reçu alors une lettre sur la tête. il regarda en l'air et Harry vu que le hibou était déja  
parti. il ouvrit curieusement la lettre. elle était de dubois.   
  
"salut, Harry. devine quoi? j'ai été admis dans... l'équipe d'angleterre!  
et je suis avec le frère de Ron, Harry.   
je te souhaite bonne chance pour la selection au poste d'atrapeur de poudlard!"  
  
mais ce n'était pas fini(niark) un hibou laissa tomber 1 lettres, de Lupin.  
  
"bonjour, Harry. je serais de retour à Poudlard cette année, en cour de légende.   
arabella m'acompagne, elle sera le nouveau prof de DCLFDM.bonne anniversaire!"  
  
il prit 2 minutes avant de faire le raprochement. Mme figg, une sorcière?  
  
Harry regarda par la fenetre. mais aucun hibou ne venait.  
il n'y avait que une lettre. une lettre, toute seul, qui venait de nul part. on pouvait   
voir écrit dessus "VOLDEMORT."  
  
Harry ne voulait pas l'ouvrir. mais elle s'ouvrit toute seule   
  
"que veux tu comme cadeau?"  
  
harry était profondement boulversé par ces lettres, surtout par celle de Malefoy et de Voldemort.  
  
-Harry, grouille un peu tes fesses, on dines retentit la voix de vernon.  
  
Oh!il était chiant! si seulement il pouvait être mort...  
  
il dessendit. il vit sa famille, dudley, vernon et pétunia, mort. il y avait un message:  
  
"voila ton cadeau demandé,Harry"  
signé voldemort.  
  
PS: g jamais été bon pour les débuts... 


	2. au terrier

Titre:Harry Potter et les quatres vivets.  
  
auteur:Ken Potter  
  
disclamer: j'ai oublié dans le premier chapitre de vous dire que les personnnages ne sont pas à moi, mais vous vous en doutiez, non?  
  
Mot de l'auteur:  
  
c'est ma première fanfic Harry Potter, donc donner moi vos conseil et reviewez!  
  
Merci.  
  
Chapitre 2: au terrier...  
  
ANGLETERRE, SURREY,4,privet drive, 1ière étage, chambre de Harry Potter  
  
Harry était sidéré. Il comtemplait les Dursley d'un air triste. Eux qui avait toujours detesté. Et c'était reciproque. Il était mort. Tué par voldemort. Il constata alors avec stupefaction qu'il pleurait. C'était sa famille. S'était. Il constata aussi qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il monta alors dans sa chambre et écrivit une lettre pour Ron. Il ne reflechisait plus.  
  
«j'arrive tout de suite. »  
  
sans même reflechir il prit sa baguette magique puis dit  
  
-accio lettre!dit t-il.  
  
La lettre vient dans ces mains.  
  
-expulso Ron!  
  
La lettre venait d'être explusé vers le terrier.  
  
Angleterre,le terrier, chambre de Ron.  
  
Ron ne s'attendait pas à une telle lettre. Arrivé, là, maintenant toud'suite?  
  
-MAMAN!cria-t-il,HARRY VA ARRIVE!!! -on peux pas lire tranquille, oui, dit Hermione, à coté d'elle, re-lisant les 4 volumes quelle avait des manuels « sort et enchantement » -tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, il est là! Dit Mme weasley  
  
Ron, Hermione, Fred,Georges, Ginny descendirent vers la porte d'entrée. Harry venait d'arrivé, trempé(il pleuvait.)le Magicobus venait de partir.  
  
-que fait tu là? Demanda Mme weasley. -comment as-tu fait pour m'envoyé une lettre de cette façon là?pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé Hedwidge?  
  
Harry leur raconta alors les lettres qu'il avait reçu. Arrivé au moment ou il leurs formula la lettre de lupin, Ron et Hermione eurent une exclamation.  
  
-Lupin, proffesseur de legendes? Articula Ron dificilement -Pard...Pardon? Arabela Figg, la celebre aurors pour avoir été la meilleure aurors avec son mari et la plus vieille?  
  
-elle est si célebre? Et son mari qui... oh, ne me dit pas que? Dit Harry en pensant à Alastor Maugrey -arabela figg, ex-arabela maugrey et depuis 2 ans arebela Dumbledore. Membres de l'ordre du phenix, ordre de merlin, 1ière classe. -PARDON? La femme de DUMBLEDORE??? cria Harry -he oui! -qu'est ce que l'ordre du phenix? Demanda Ron -c'est une organisation qui combat les forces du mal et dont les 12 membres principals sont des membres de l'ordre de Merlin, 1ière classe. Il existe environ 100 membres, qui sont classé selon l'ordre de Merlin qu'ils ont.  
  
Harry continua.de la lettre de malefoy jusqu'a la mort des dursley. Puis il parlerent de tout et de rien.  
  
-vous allez quand au chemin de traverse? Demanda Harry. -dans 2 jours. Maman veux qu'on étudie le reste des vacences.dit Ron -il faut mieux? Tu as vu la liste des manuels? On à des matieres suplementaires, légendes, vie quotidienne et fabrication d'objet magique. Dit Hermione  
  
ces à ce moment là qu'une lettre arriva, sans hibou,avec un paquet. Signé Voldemort.  
  
-Vol...vol...de... begueya Ron.  
  
Harrry ouvrit la lettre:  
  
« Harry, tu ne devrais pas allé chez tes amis. Tu les mets en danger. Regarde. Le père et le frere sont déja mort... »  
  
soudain le paquet s'ouvrit. En sortit 2 petite figurine. Elles s'agrandirent, jusqu'a formé 2 cadavre.  
  
ARTHUR ET PERCY WEASLEY.  
  
Note de l'auteur: niark je suis méchant avec les perso de JK rowling! 


	3. la ceremonie de repartition

titre: Harry potter et les quatres vivets  
  
auteur: Ken Potter  
  
disclamer:harry potter et co ne m'ppartiennent pas(je demanderais Ron pour le nouvella an.)  
  
Review(merci!)  
  
terry:merci!  
  
didjy: et ces pas fini!!!  
  
chapitre 3: la ceremonie de repartion  
  
  
ANGLETERRE,QUEQPAR, POUDLARD EXPRESS.  
  
jamais des vacences au terrier n'avait été aussi triste. Ron avait retrouver se joie de vivre. mais il ne falait surtout pas parler de percy. mais il à falut que Draco s'en mèle  
  
-alors, le wasley, on pleure la mort de son petit-papa-cheri-qu'on-aime-tres-fort? dit-il.  
-va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon, Malefouinne, dit harry en se souvenant de l'accident avec Maugrey.  
-ha...c'est le Potter préféré du public. tu sais quoi? c'est entierement ta faute si les 2 weasley sont mort. en restant ici, tu nous met en danger.tous!  
  
mais là, c'était de trop pour Hermione.  
  
-AFUINUSUS! rugit-elle.  
  
une fouine avec prit la place de Malefoy.  
  
-FERAVERTO(ou queqchose du genre) cria harry  
  
le "malefouinne" se transforma en ver à pied.  
  
-qu'est ce qui se passe, ici? dit une voix derriere eux, celle de Mcgonnagall  
  
-euh...   
-ben...  
-c'est que...  
-DESAMORPH! dit Mcgonagall en dirigant se baguette vers le ver à pied  
  
le ver à pied reprit la forme de malefoy.  
  
-monsieur Malefoy, j'ai tout entendu! vous aurez une retenu.qu'en à vous... commença Mcgonagall.  
-mais, Mad... commança Harry.  
-laisser moi finir Potter! bravo pour cette metamorphose humaine réussie...  
  
Mcgonagall part alors  
  
-quel chance on a eu! dit Ron  
-je me demende pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas la...  
  
ANGLETERRE,QUEQPART,POUDLARD,GRANDE SALLE.  
  
-bonjour, cher éleve. cette année sera une année sombre. déja 3 éleves sont morts pendant les vacences. je demande une minutes de silence pour chacun d'eux,ce qui fait 3 minutes en tout. 2 des éleves morts appartiennent à Serpentard et on payer les erreurs de leur père au pret de Voldemort. j'ai nommé Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. un autre appartenait à Pousstoufle. Hannah Abott.  
  
il eux 3 minutes de silence. on entendait rien, a part les sanglots chez les Pousstoufle et les Serpantard.  
  
-nombreuses famille ont été touché. et un habitant de Poudlard est morts aussi. c'est pourquoi les premières année ne se coifferont pas du Choixpeau, dechiré il y as 8 jours, mais de l'échoixrpe.   
  
-betas, gerald!  
-griffondor!  
-bzikar, mohamed!  
-pousstoufle!  
-camelia,camile!  
-serpentard!  
-chang, li!  
-serdaigle  
  
Charlotte atendait patiament sont tour. elle attendait les son tour.  
  
-zorba,madak!  
-serdaigle!  
  
Madak alla se ranger à coté de cho.  
Il ne restait plus que 2 éléve, charlotte et ornu.  
  
Dumbledore prit la parole:   
-maintenant, voici 2 nouveaux éleves venant d'autres école. Le premier viens de durmstrang et rentre en 5eme année, et la 2eme viens de l'école irlandaise de simsera.   
  
-arcane, ornu!  
-serpentard!  
-granger, Charlotte  
  
charlotte s'avança. elle passa l'échoixrpe autour de son cou.  
  
-MMM... tu n'iras pas chez serpentard, tu as un respect des reglement... les pousstoufle? non, tu est loyal mais pas une cancre... tu n'iras pas non plus chez serdaigle, tu as peur d'utiliser une baguette... par contre, tu irais bien chez Griffondor... OH,MON DIEU! MONSIEUR DUMBLEDORE!NOUS AVONS UN CODE HERITIER DE POUSSTOUFLE!  
  
-et... elle irait bien dans cette maison? demanda Albus à l'échoixrpe.  
-non, elle irait mieux à Griffondor.  
-met la à Griffondor.  
-GRIFFONDOR!  
  
Charlotte alla s'assoir à coté de sa soeur, Hermione Granger. elle était en discussion avec ses amis.  
  
-tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une soeur. dit simplement Harry.  
-adoptive. on l'a adopté pendant les vacences. ses parents sont morts, tué par Voldemort. dit hermione.  
-bon...bonjour. dit alors une petite voix.  
-bonjour, Chacha! sa va bien?  
-oui, merci,'mione. ca vous derange si je m'assois avec vous?  
-non, pas du tout! repondit 'mione  
-c'est quoi cette histoire d'heritier de pousstoufle? demanda la denomé Charlotte.  
-ben...je supose que tu est la descendente de Helga Pousstoufle, la fondatrice de la maison des Pousstoufle...  
  
soudain, les plats apparurent. tout se qu'on n'aime...  
  
mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. quand Charlotte découpa son morceau de poulet, elle y trouva une figurine. cette figurine grossit pour former un cadavre.  
  
DOBBY,L'ELFE DE MAISON.   
  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cria Charlotte.  
-oh non... dit Dumbledore... Potter,malefoy,Granger,granger,weasley,Chang et chang, venez dans mon bureau. Rogue, allez cherchez le chien noir dans la cabene de Hagrid.   
  
Tout se petit monde alla dans le bureau de Dumbledore  
  
  
ANGLETERRE,QUEQPART,POUDLARD,BUREAU DE DUMBLEDORE.  
  
-sirius, prenez votre forme normal.  
Le gros chien noir prit sa forme normal. Drago ne silla pas,mais Cho,par contre, cria.  
  
-c'est Sirius! Il va nous tué! STUPEFIX!  
-suprimate incantatem! Rugit Sirius.  
Le stupefix s'evapora.  
-Du calme, cho, Sirius est de notre coté...dit Harry  
  
-je crois que le moment est venu de vous informez de quelque truc... par exemple... pourquoi Harry n'est pas mort contre Voldemort... et vive-versa...  
  
-je sais pourquoi je ne suis pas mort, dit calmement Harry. Ma mère...  
  
-je sais. C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Mais j'ai decouvert la vérité.nous allons verifié... Harry... prend ta baguette. Dessine dans l'air un sablier en disant "indicis familiarbus"  
  
-indicis familiarbus.  
  
Aussitôt finit, des etincelle rouge sortirent de la baguette. Puis en l'air scintilla une plaque, avec marqué dessus "GODRIC HALLOW". Puis pris place un lyon, avec la date: 31 juillet dans une épée que tenait le lyon  
  
-qu... dit Harry(explicatif)  
  
-c'est l'indice des familles. Il montre les indices sur nos ancetres... à quoi sa te fait penser, Harry?  
  
-ben... les étincelle rouge et or... c'est celle qui sont sortit de ma baguette...   
  
-ces 2 couleurs ne te rapelent rien?demanda Dumbledore  
  
-euh... si... ce sont les couleurs de griffondor...  
  
-et le reste?  
  
-godric hallow, ces l'ancienne maison de mes parents. Et godric, le prénom de griffondor...  
  
-et l'épée? Demanda Dumbledore  
  
-c'est l'épée de Godric griffondor. Le lyon, c'est le symbole de griffondor. Et le 31 juillet, c'est mon anniversaire.  
  
-et le signe du lion ne te rapelle rien, en raport avec ton anniversaire?  
  
-non... attendez, si... c'est mon signe du zodiaque...  
  
-alors... devine tu tes ancetres?  
  
-oui... enfin... je crois... je suis... l'heritier de griffondor...  
  
-tres bien. Mais intuition sont confirmée... je crois que nous avons ici, dans cette piece, 3 heritier: serdaigle, poufsoufle et Griffondor. Et je crois connaître l'heritier de Serpentard, le fils de Voldemort...  
  
-vous avez certes raison, proffesseur, mais... avec tout votre respect... vous n'expliquez rien... dit Cho.  
  
Cho étéait assez surprise, non par le fait qu'on la considerait comme une heritiere(elle le savait) ,mais par le fait que Harry puisse parler de cette façon à Dumbledore...  
  
-madame Chang, arretez de mes parlez et de me ragardez comme si j'était un troll des cavernes endormi qui vous ferais passez un sale ¼ d'heure. Et appelez moi Dumbledore. Et ça va venir. Commança albus.  
  
Cho eu une expression surprise. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé le directeur de cette façon...  
  
-très bien. Je vais vous dire les informations sur les héritiers... il ne meurent que de 4 façon. Accidentellement, de vieillesse en sont 2. mais il est impossible de les assassiné, sauf de 2 façon, très dure.  
La première est de réunir quatres vivets élémentaire, un pour chaque élément,.(il existe 4 vivet pour chaque élément) pour controlez les éléments et les utilisé contre son advairsaire... certain ont été detruit, certain fortement caché... et certain non-trouvé...  
  
-pourquoi ne pas détruire tout les vivets? Demanda Harry.  
-pourquoi? Parce qu'il faut être tres puissant pour pouvoir utilisé les sortilèges élémentaire, dont ont a besoin pour les détruires... et celui qui le pratiquent en meurs... d'ailleurs, seule 5 personnes savent le pratiquer, et seule 3 ont accepté de sacrifier leur vie... merlin, godric Griffondor en font partie... et rowana serdaigle et helga poufsoufle ont utilisé un enchentement de fusion pour unir leur pouvoir et en detruire un 3ième... un vivet de feu, un d'air et un de terre sont détruit...   
  
-quel sont les vivets non-decouvert, dumbledore? Demanda sirius  
  
-et bien... dans les vivets de feu... seul 1 est non-decouvert...  
dans ceux de la terre... ils ont tous été decouvert...  
ceux de l'air, il y en a aucun de decouvert, sauf celui detruit.  
Et on a jamais découvert la moindre trace d'un vivet d'eau...  
  
-quel est la dernière façon de tuer un héritier?  
  
-il faut que 1 héritier da chaque maison et leur meilleur ami, ou sa soeur également héritière,du même sexe, se rassemble. Les quatres héritiers doivent posseder leur armes. Ils doivent assemblez les armes d'une façon précise en disant :  
"que l'union des quatres héritier triomphe".  
Alors, en même temps que les armes, les héritiers ne ferons plus qu'un. Et il pourrons détruire un autre héritier.  
Je crois devoir vous precisez que l'ordre du phénix s'occupe de vous protegez et de luttez contre Dumbledore. Mais ces vous qui devrez tuez Voldemort. Vous êtes les seuls à en être capable. Et vous nous aiderez. Car je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous donnez à chacun cette carte.  
  
Il donna à harry potter, ron weasley, hermione granger, charlotte granger, cho chang, li chang, draco malefoy, une carte. Harry pris la sienne...  
  
  
  
Harry Potter, ordre du phénix, 4ième classe.  
  
  
  
-harry, tu est l'heritier de Griffondor et ton meilleur ami est Ron  
charlotte, tu est l'heritière de poufsoufle. Et hermione conviendra parfaitement... non?  
Cho... tu partage ton titre d'heritière de serdaigle avec ta soeur li. Un beau duo.  
Quand à toi Malefoy... tu n'est pas l'héritier de serpentard, vu que l'heritier est le fils de Voldemort. Mais celui-ci est dans l'école et reponds au pseudonyme de ornu arcane.c'est toi qui doit le remettre dans notre camp...   
  
  
  
-qu'appelez-vous "notre camp" rugit Draco. mon camp, c'est celui de mon père!  
  
Soudain, Harry eu un tilt. Dobby sait... c'était dans la lettre de malefoy. Et Dobby avait été tué.  
  
-DESIMPEROS! Rugit Harry en pointant la baguette sur malefoy.   
  
  
  
  
  
NDLA: 10 personnages morts! Qui sera le prochain? Une poursuiveuse, ptetre... 


	4. le premier cours

Titre: Harry Potter et les vivets élémentaires  
  
Auteur: Ken Potter  
  
discalmer: les perso ne m'apartiennent pas sauf:  
  
-charlotte granger, soeur adoptive de hermione et heritière de pousstoufle  
-li chang, soeur de cho et héritière de serdaigle.  
-Ornu arcane, fils de Voldemort et heritière de serpentard  
-geralg betas, mohamed bzicar, camile camelia,zorba madak, perso insignifant envoyé par l'échoixrpe  
-l'echoixrpe, remplacante du choixpeau.  
  
  
Review:  
  
padmacho: euh... vala, j'ai changé le titre pour combler cette grosse erreur inadmissible... merci!  
  
Chapitre 4: premier cours.  
  
ANGLETERRE,QUEQPAR,POUDLARD, bureau de Dumbledore...  
  
-DESIMPEROS! Rugit Harry pointant sa baguette vers draco.  
  
l'effet fut imédiat. Le sortilège pour contrer l'imperium de croupton(alias maugrey) marchait à la perfection. Draco se trouva deboussolé, mais il explica tout.  
  
-mon père... est un très, très puissant mage noir... il est le plus grand lanceur d'imperium de tout les temps... l'imperium peu persisté 6 mois, et il communique avec télépatie. Mais je suis avec vous... VOUS! Expliqua Draco.  
  
-très bien... désormais, prété une GRANDE attention à tout vos cours. Voici vos horaires pour votre initiation.  
  
-notre initiation? S'exclame Hermione  
-oui. Vous serez confronté à de nombreux danger, et à de nombreuses créatures. Vous aurez des « cours particuliers » pour devenir animagi, par exemple.  
  
Hermione était assez contente(assez, c'est pour ne pas vous dire quelle a sauté sur la table en disant Youpi et en faisant des gestes rapelant un Footballeurs qui viens de marquer un but à la dernière  
minute du match de la finale de la coupe du monde)  
  
-parté maintenant dans vos dortoirs. Vous avez des cours normaux aussi, donc...  
  
le lendemain matin...  
  
Harry se reveilla avec beaucoup de peine. Il dessendit vite dans la grande salle, fatigué. Il n'avait pas réalisé encore les evénement du jour passé. Il pensa alors, brusquement, qu'il y avait un problèmes à l'histoire de Dumbledore. Si il était l'heritier, son père ou sa mère devait l'être aussi... mais il était mort! Et tué par l'incantation du cadavre(avada kedavra). Pourtant... il ne pouvait pas... il a du mal comprendre quel que chose. Oui... surement  
  
-on a quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda Harry, à personne en particulier(il ne savait pas si il y avait quelqu'un)  
-regarde ton emploi du temps. On a les nouveaux cours. On commence par cours commun avec les 3 autres maison d'entrainement au quidditch, en vue des selections. Puis on a cours d'incantation, cours de vie quotidienne, de fabrication d'objet magique, de sort élémentaire puis de legendes.  
Damain on a DCLFDM puis...  
  
-aujourd'hui suffira, arreta Ron. On n'as pas vraiment envie de connaître notre emploi du temps de l'année par coeur.  
  
-pourquoi? S'étonna Hermione, je l'ai bien fait, moi.  
  
-on en a des nouvelles matières. Je croyait que l'on en avit que trois, mais il y as incantation, sort élémentaire et entrainement de quidditch en plus...  
  
-on a entrainement de quidditch que cette semaine. En temps normal, on a sport et art martiaux.  
  
Ron allait repliquer quand charlotte se montrit  
  
-salut, dit-elle. Salut herm...  
  
elle s'interompit.  
  
-euh...oh... désolé... je... balbitua charlotte.  
  
-qu'a tu? Pourquoi serais-tu désolé. Demanda Harry étonné.   
  
-elle est un peu timide, et...  
  
-moi, timide? Meuh non...  
  
-assieds toi. Dit Harry en montrant la place vide.  
  
Soudain un cri retentit.  
  
-comment... tu vas... tu est... tu vas... TU EST FOU? Rugit la voix qui s'avera être celle de pansy parkinson. On avait... pourquoi??? je... c'est... potter... POTTER  
  
pansy se retourna et alla vers Harry.  
  
-toi... avec dumbledore... QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT A DRACO??  
  
-rien... repondit Harry  
  
Charlotte se leva alors.  
  
-il n'as absolument rien fait . Rugit-elle  
  
Pansy éclata de rire.  
  
-c'est madame adoptée? Et c'est elle qui veut me faire peur...  
  
elle sourit. Pansy prit alors charlotte avec son bras, en etranglent Charlotte. Elle pris ensuite sa baguette et la poita vers charlotte.  
  
-avoue, ou elle en subbira les consequences...  
  
mais Charlotte fit alors quelle que chose. Personne n'avait prevu sa, sauf elle et Hermione.   
  
Elle prit un doit de miss parkinson et le tordit, puis, voyant que son advairsaire relache son etreinte, laz fit passer au dessus d'elle pour l'envoyer sur la table des serpentards.  
  
-petrificus totalus! Cria alors charlotte.  
  
Tour les élèves la regardait,ébahit.  
  
-bravo, dit hermione. Magnifique.  
  
-t'est ceinture noir en judo ou quoi, fit ron.  
  
-Oui, dit simplement charlotte. Et en teakwondo.  
  
-Bravo, dit Harry, stupefait. Jamais je n'avait vu quelqu'un se defendre comme ça.  
  
-Merci, dit Charlotte qui rougissait.   
  
Harry se demanda pourquoi elle rougissait, mais peu de temps après, les premier cours commencerent...  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron et Charlotte se dirigerent vers le terrain de quidditch.   
  
-en fait, herm, demanda Ron. Ce cours est reservé a ceux qui vont participé au selection de Quidditch.   
  
-je sais. Et je pense que se sera necaissaire pour moi et Chacha... après tout, il faut absolument que je sois selectionner, moi ou Charlotte...  
  
-tu est à quelle poste? Demanda Harry à Hermione et Charlotte.   
  
À la grande surprise de Harry, Charlotte rougit légerement en voyant que Harry s'adraissait à elle.  
  
-je ne sais pas repondit Hermione. Je vais essayer tout les postes, sauf attrapeur.  
  
-moi aussi. Dit Ron  
  
-et moi de même repondit Charlotte en évitant de regarder Harry.  
  
-moi je veux absolument garder mon poste d'attrapeur.  
  
-et tu réussira. J'en suis sur. Dit alors Hermione.  
  
Il entrerent dans le stade et furant accueilli par le proffesseur de sport et art martiaux, qui etait en fait...  
  
ludovic verpey.  
  
Harry afficha un sourire.  
  
-Bonjour a tous, à toute... vous êtes tous ici pour affuter vos technique... je suis sur que vous voulez tous être selectionnez!  
  
Le cours se deroula comme prevu.  
  
-Bon, dit alors verpey, voici le reglement de la comptition. Vous vous inscrivez à votre poste. Vous pouvez essayez plusieurs poste. Si, par exemple, vous ratez le teste des atrapeurs, vous pouvez devenir poursuiveur.se sera aujourd'hui même, à 19H.  
  
Harry se dirigea alors avec ses 2 amis et charlotte.  
  
-vous jouez tres bien, dit Harry. Surtout toi, Charlotte. Tu est un peu pres la seule, avec nos 3 poursuiveuses(angelina, katie et alicia.) à avoir pu marqué dans le but de Ron. Tu ferais une formidable poursuiveuse. Et toi, Ron, un excellent gardien.  
  
Charlotte rougit encore une fois. Commun, elle le faisait à chaque fois que Harry parlait.  
  
-j'aurais mieux réussi sans les cognard de 'mione et de verpey. Tu ferais une exelente bateuse, Hermione.  
  
-fred et goerge n'ont qu'a bien se tenir! Cria alors Hermione.  
  
-je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, dit alors Ron.  
  
-moi, si, dit alors Harry. Tu te rappelle quand elle a gifflé Malefoy?   
  
-ouais... le pauvre!  
  
-On a cours d'incantation. Je me demande le principe...  
  
  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 4   
  
NDLA: petit record: pas de mort! Mais je vais me ratraper... en tout cas, je VEUX des reviews! Je ne mettrais pas de condition pour le prochain chapitre, mais... c'est pas une raison(car si vous ne reviewer pas assez, j'en met, des conditions...) 


	5. cours, initiation et selection

NDLA: vus que le systeme de Poudlard concernant les cours n'ai pas devoilé, je fais comme je le pense:  
  
8h25: premier cour  
9h25: deuxième cour  
10h25: pause « 10 heures »  
11h00: troisième cours  
12h: diner  
13h: 4ième cours  
14h: 5ième cours  
15H:6ième cours  
16H: temps libre, devoirs   
  
  
Desole pour le retard. Merci pour les review(j'en ai un peu pres une par chapitre, pas record mondial mais deja ça)  
  
pour repondre à LA review.  
  
Dans ce chapitre: les cours, le debut de l'initiation et la selection de quidditch  
  
disclamer: l'histoire m'appartient, mais les personnages appartiennent à JK rowling sauf:  
  
-charlotte granger, soeur adoptive de hermione et heritière de pousstoufle  
-li chang, soeur de cho et héritière de serdaigle.  
-Ornu arcane, fils de Voldemort et heritière de serpentard  
-geralg betas, mohamed bzicar, camile camelia,zorba madak, perso insignifant envoyé par l'échoixrpe  
-l'echoixrpe, remplacante du choixpeau.  
  
  
Simulinul: je vais te le dire...  
  
CHAPITRE 5: cours, initiation et selection  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Charlotte arriverent dans la salle de cours d'incantation. Un salle rondes avec des chaises tout autour d'une grande table, ronde elle aussi. Sur une des chaises était assis un sorcier de taille moyenne, assez gros, possendant une cape vert emeraude. Un blason était cousu sur la manche droite ou on pouvait voir inscrit « invocateur en chef de l'ordre de phenix. ». devant chaque chaise était disposé une alumette.  
  
Harry s'assit à huit place à droite du sorcier, Hermione à sa gauche et Ron à sa droite. Charlotte à coté d'hermione.  
  
Quand tout les griffondor et les poufsoufle furent arrivé(cours commun avec les poufsoufle)...  
  
-bonjour, je suis le professeur fletcher, mundigus fletcher, mais appelé moi « monsieur fletcher »; je ne veux surtout pas de « professeur ». je vous enseignerez l'art difficile de l'invocation. L'invocation se resume en trois mots: CONCENTRATION, SILENCE, PATIENTE. Invoquer, c'est rentrer en contacte avec les esprits, et pas seulement des morts, aussi ceux des objets... aujourd'hui, essayer de demander à l'esprit d'une alumette de s'alumer. Vous devez pensez fort, tres fort que l'alumette s'alume,   
tout en faisent les gestes adéquat. Je ne veux pas entendre 1 bruit, 1 parole. Et sachez que cela peut durer lomptemps. Pour les gestes, prenez la pages 5 de votre manuel « invocation, le livre », écrit par   
mon pere, olebus fletcher. Je vous donne 10 minutes pour les memoriser.  
  
10 minutes passerent.   
  
-si vous parlez ou faites le moindre bruit, 10 points seront enlevé à votre maison, et vus que aucun point n'ont encore été donné, la dite maison serait en negatif.  
  
Harry commença a se concentrer et à faire les gestes qu'il avait appris par coeur. Il se dit qu'il avait l'air d'un singe, à faire le guignol comme ça...  
  
dix minute passerent encore. Certain éleves, comme ernie ou lavande, abandonnait vite, au grand mécontentement de mondigus.   
  
Mais... dans un grand bruit, 5 allumette d'alumerent puis s'éteignerent. Mais le seul probleme est que ceux qui avait réussi, hermione, ron, harry,charlotte et neville(!), avait disparu  
  
c'est 5 derniers se trouvait maintenant dans un pieces sombre. Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir, c'était 4 torches sur les mur, et ces dit mur était rempli d'épines de metal qui se raprochait dangeuresement.  
  
-FINITE INCANTATEM! Esseya Hermione.   
  
Mais il fesait trop noir et Hermione ne voyait rien. Le sortileges rata.  
  
-il fait trop noir! Il faut alumé les torches  
  
-d'accord, dit Harry. INCENDIO!  
  
Raté.  
  
-il n'y a qu'une seule solution: il faut invoquer les torches et leur demander de s'alumer, ainsi harmione pourra voir et arrté se mur! Dit ron. Hermione et Charlotte, essayer d'arreter le mur ou de le ralentir.  
Harry, neville, avec moi, on va essayer d'alumer une torche.  
  
La strategie de Ron réussi, mais c'était juste. Apres avoir bloqué les murs, ils furent directement envoyé dans la salle de classe  
  
-Ah! Vous voilà! Ou etiez vous passez?  
  
Ron raconta tout.  
  
-d'habitude... c'est anormal. En tout cas, 10 points chacun, vous êtes les seuls à avoir réussi.  
Griffondor prends donc la tête de la coupe des 4 maisons, devant serpantard, 40 points(normal, il avait cour de potion), poufsoufle(o point) et serdaigle(-15 point, cours de potion aussi!). Allez à votre cours de vie quotidienne.  
  
La salle de classe de vie quotidienne était belle et tres décorée. On se croyait en maternel ^-^  
  
-bonjour, dit la prof, ophelia lablonde, une tres jolie femme.vous êtes ici pour apprendre les choses qui vous serviront toujours. À quoi bon apprendre à terasser un mechant pas beau si vous n'avez pas de metier, si vous vivez à la rue? À quoi bon lire le futur, faire la parlote avec des allumettes si vous ne savez même pas faire la cuisine?   
  
Bien que Harry écoutait attentivement, il trouva le cours pour apprendre à laver les vitres assez ennuyeux, et un peu près tout les éleves était d'acord.  
  
Harry fut content de pouvoir sortir de cette classe. Vraiment...  
  
il prirent ensuite la direction du diner. Rien de notable. Puis se fut le cours de fabricatition d'objetS  
magiques.  
  
La salle de création d'objet ressemblait au bureau du « parfait bricoleur. »  
  
le prof qui ensignait était grand et mince, ses yeux était caché par de grosse lunette. Il semblait plutot jeune.  
  
-bonjour, je m'apelle jean. Appellé moi monsieur J, ou si vous n'aimez pas mon cours, appellé moi « professeur jean-aimarre »  
trève de blabla. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous apprendre à fabriquer une cape.  
  
Jean commança à donner des longues explication sur les differentes matières. Harry n'était pas du tout interesser, mais la façon que M; jean avait de faire c'est cours était... envoutante. Chaque éleves était suspendu à ses paroles. Hermione l'admirait. Et, à la fin du cours, harry n'était plus vétu de la traditionelle cape noir, mais d'une magnifique cape jaune. Il avait aussi fabriquer une cape noir, une bleu et un chapeau vert er blanc. En 1 heures... et il adorait ça, tout comme Ron( qui ne l'avouait pas, bien entendu) et la plus part des éleves était d'acord.  
  
Puis ils se dirigerent vers la classe de sortileges élémentaires.  
  
-bonjour, dit le professeur melodius, allons y. pendent cette année, nous apprendrons les sortileges élémentaires peu puissant. Commançons... par le sortileges du flash, de l'élément foudre.  
Vous devez tracez un éclair avec votre baguette magique et dire :  
  
FLACHISIA!  
  
Un flach ilumina la pieces. La porte avait été defoncé.  
  
Tout les éleves était enthousiasme, mais il était loin d'en faire autant. A peine réusirent t-il à tordre une alumette.  
  
Harry sortit de la classe. Le meilleur cours allair venir.  
  
Le cours de egendes se tenait dans le parc de Poudard, avec Lupin.  
  
-bonjour! Vous me connaissez tous, donc pas besoin de presentation... aujourd'hui, je vais vous racontez la legendes de tachyderne. Harry, Ron, Hermione et seamus, prenez une feuille.   
Harry, tu joueras le rôle de milian, ron le pere de milian, hermione lamère, et toi, Seamus, le rôle du mechant tachyderne.  
  
Le cours continua sur forme de pièce de théatre. Ainsi, ils aprenerent coment milian et ses parents avait enpeché tachyderne de mener à bien la revolte des éléphants.  
  
Maintenant, retrouvons nos quatres amis dans le salle commune. Il n'avait que deux devoir: fabriquer une robe en polynephte( matière magique souple) de la couleur de son choix( harry avait choisis vert emeraude, trouvant celle de professeur fletcher tres belle. Hermione et charlotte en avait fait chacun une rose tandis que Ron en avait fabriqué une rouge sang.) et s'entrainer au sortileges flash...  
  
-que pense tu des prof., chacha, dit Ron. Tu permet que je t'appelle comme ça?  
  
-oui, bien sur, Ron.  
Je trouve le professeur verpey tres sympathique. Professeur fletcher est vraiment bizarre et est stricte, mais gentil. ophelia lablonde nous prends pour des bébé et son cours est tous simplement chiant. Monsieur jean n'as pas vraiment l'air d'un prof et on se sens tout de suite bien, et son cours est surement celui que j'ai préféré. Professeur melodius est mechant est acariatre. Ils n'aide personne. Quand à lupin... c'est un peu pres comme prof jean, mais son cours est plus rigolo, mais moins pratique.  
  
-on doit y aller, rapella Hermione. L'iniation commence aujourd'hui.  
  
c'était. Les quatres amis allerent dans la grande salle pour chercher cho, malefoy et li, puis se rendirent  
dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ornu était déjà là. Il parlait avec dumbledore.  
  
-je suis désolé de vous annocez come ça l'identité de vos parnets, mais comprenez qu'il ne faut pas suivre votre père. Vous y serez tentez, mais resistez, sinon tous sera perdu.  
  
-d'acord, monsieur.  
  
l'initiation commança.  
  
-bonjour, vous huit. Je crois qu'il est bon de vous presentez ceux qui vous serviront de professeur pendant votre initiation. Je vous presentes les 12 plus grands membres de l'ordre du phenix. Dit dumbledore. Puis il ouvrit une porte qui laissa entrer 11 personne.  
  
Les 12 membres était:  
arabella figg, albus dumbledore, rose chourave(j'ai inventer le prenom, je ne connais pas le vrai...), antonio flitwitch(même chose), severus rogue, mundigus fletcher, minerva Mcgonagall,sybille trewalney, remus lupin, sirius black, amos digorry, léa chang.   
  
-nous allons commencez par revelez votre puissance. Amos, je vous laisse.  
  
-bien. Écoutez moi tous. Je vais recitez des formules magique. Pendant se temps, penser à votre ançetres fondateur. Persuadez vous que vous êtes fort. À un certain moment, vous ressentirez un sentiment de puissance. Vous serez pres.  
  
Harry commança. Ils ferma les yeux  
  
« je suis fort, je suis fort ,je suis fort, je suis fort... pfff, comme si c'était vrai... non, je ne dois pas penser ça... je suis fort, j'ai échappé à voldemort... fort... fort... »  
  
soudain, il se sentit bien. Tres bien.  
  
Il réouvri les yeux. Peu après, les autres firent de même.  
  
-bravo, dit Amos. On va tester. Essaye de lancer un sortileges. Harry  
  
-d'accord...FLACHISIA! Rugit Harry en pointant sa baguette vers la table.  
  
La table explosa...  
  
-how... dit harry.  
  
Amos sourit  
  
-maintenant, parter. Il y a les selections de quidditch. Allez-y.  
  
Il ne se firent pas prié  
  
-bonjour! Nous allons maintenant participer à la selection de l'équipe de griffondor! D'abord, les attrapeur! Ils sont 10! En premier, le plus jeune! Criait lee jordan dans son micro. En 2ième année, denis crivey!  
  
Denis crivey se presenta. Il montait sur un astiqueur 9.  
  
-une balle de ping pong ensorcelé sera laché. Il s'enfuira. À vous de l'attrapper le plus vite possible!  
Elle est lancé! Denis... il aprochent. Ho! La balle passe dans le goal et... denis se prend le poteau! Il perd de l'altitude... mais la balle de ping-pong aussi! Denis la! Non! Raté! Denis plonge en piqué...   
et l'attrape! 9M14! La note des juges?   
  
Mme bibine, professeur verpey, Mme mcgonagall et dumbledore était les juges.  
  
-bibine: 6 suremeent pour avoir pris le poteau! verpey: 4!severe! Mcgonagall... 9! un peu trop... et dumbledore... 6 aussi! Total: 25! maintenant, le 4ième année colin crivey! Lui aussi avec un astiqueur 9! il poursuit la balle. Aïe! Il rate un virage... et encore un... il l'attrape! 12M16 Moins rapide, mais moins de degat! Alors... bibine: 6! juste! Verpey: 5! encore severe... mcgonagall: 8! dumbledore: 8!  
27 au total!  
  
Les 4 suivant, dean, seamus, parvati et neville firent respectivement 33, 35, 17 et 22. seamus était en tête. Au tour de Harry...  
  
-harry! oh... quelle rapidité! Rugit lee! 0M59! Bibine: 10... verpey: 10... mcgonagall 10... dumbledore 10!  
  
personne ne réussi plus à égaler Harry.  
  
-maintenant, les poursuiveurs! 48 concurent! Faites des équipes de 3... on va tirer au sort...   
verpey et bibine au guardien, la première équipe à atteindre 50 points gagne! Match 1... charlotte, Ron et hermione avec verpey en gardien contre neville, olive et éliane avec bibine en gardien.  
  
Go! neville... à olive... à neville... intercepté par hermione! Hermione avance... elle est devant le but de bibine! Elle tire... non! Elle passe à charlotte au dessus! Celle-ci tire et marque! Remis en jeux...   
  
  
l'équipe herm, ron et chacha alla facilement en finale, contre angelina, alicia et katie.  
  
-la finale! L'équipe HRC avec verpey comme gardien contre l'équipe AAK avec bibine!  
Charlotte... pour hermione! Intercepté! Angelina... elle marque! Quelle prodige! Katie... hermione...alicia...katie... but de katie! HRC 0-20 AAK katie... charlotte... ron... charlotte... ELLE MARQUE! 10-20! alicia... katie... angeline... katie... ELLE TIRE mais verpey intercepte, mais lache la balle! Alicia à la balle et marque! 10-30! angelina... elle évite ron... elle avance... ELLE MARQUE! 10-40! Ron... hermione... charlotte... ron... IL MARQUE! 20-40! alicia... katie.. elle tire! Verpey ratrappe et passe à Charotte... QUI Marque!! 30-40! hermione... charlotte... bibine... katie... angelina...  
elle entre dans la surface but! Elle passe à alicia... faute! 2 joueurs dans la surface de but! Faute de tass'but! Penalt pour HRC! Hermione tire... et marque! 40-40!  
angelina... alicia... alicia marque! Angelina jonshon, alicia spinnet et katie bell sont poursuiveuses!  
  
une lumière verte frappa alicia. Elle tomba de son balai. Elle avait marqué son dernier but.  
  
-oh... non... elle est morte... charlotte granger la remplacera... mais...  
  
  
  
le reste de la selection se passa dans le tristesse. Ron fut gardien et hermione ainsi que seamus était bateurs.  
  
Ils rentrerent dans la tour. Mais il avait une mauvaise surprise dans leur dortoir...  
  
2 cadavres, neville et dean, pendait au plafond. Soudain, leurs peau partirent. Des serpents de sang leur sortait de bouche. Les serpents sifflait « regarde... c'est ta faute Harry... »  
neville et dean exploserent. Harry s'evanouit.  
  
NDLA: dudley, vernon, petunia, arthur, percy, le choixpeau, abbot, dobby, crabbe, goyle, alicia, dean et neville... niark... sang... 


	6. un membre manquant

Auteur: Ken Potter  
  
titre: Harry Potter et les vivets élémentaires.  
  
Review: aucune  
  
disclamer: les personnages sont à JK rowling, sauf...  
  
-li chang, soeur de cho et héritière de serdaigle.  
-Ornu arcane, fils de Voldemort et heritière de serpentard  
-geralg betas, mohamed bzicar, camile camelia,zorba madak, perso insignifant envoyé par l'échoixrpe  
-l'echoixrpe, remplacante du choixpeau.  
-ophelia lablonde, prof de vie quotidienne-  
-charlotte granger, soeur adoptive de hermione et heritière de pousstoufle  
-jean nicolson, prof de fabrication d'objet magiques  
-melodius serami, prof de sortileges élémantaire  
-léa chang, mère de cho et membres de l'ordre du phénix.  
  
NDLA: voici les les titres des prochains chapitre... je signale qu'il y auras beaucoup de match de quidditch et beaucoup de mort genre neville et dean.  
  
Chapitre 7: akzaban, la fin d'un beau rêve...  
Chapitre 8: jedusor: famille nombreuses...  
Chapitre 9: match de test.  
Chapitre 10: l'attaque de Poudlard.  
Chapitre 11: l'équipe de Poudlard et situationde guerre  
Chapitre 12: le sacrifice de Ginny.   
Chapitre 13: quidditch: griffondor VS mangemort.  
Chapitre 14: phenix contre corbeau  
Chapitre 15: championnats de duel et match de quidditch.  
Chapitre 16: la confrerie des 16 animagus  
Chapitre 17: l'initiation animagus.  
Chapitre 18: match de quidditch.  
Chapitre 19: le localisateur de vivets.  
Chapitre 20: mais qui est le coupable?  
Chapitre 21: championnat d'europe et le miroir de eniah.  
Chapitre 22: les camps.  
Chapitre 23: finale de duel  
Chapitre 24: poudlard vs scottish  
Chapitre 25: la guerre au vivet de l'air.  
Chapitre 26: Voldemort VS germinal jedusor  
Chapitre 27: griffondor VS serpentard  
Chapitre 28: galleria  
Chapitre 29: le python de la fournaise  
Chapitre 30: le vol  
Chapitre 31: AFSGW  
Chapitre 32: dans l'ocean...  
Chapitre 33: voyage au centre de la terre  
Chapitre 34: Simsera  
Chapitre 35: les nouveau maraudeur.  
Chapitre 36: mondigus et melodius, l'aliance.  
Chapitre 37: traitre.  
Chapitre 38: les espits des miroirs  
Chapitre 39: voldemort et Dumbledore: le risque  
Chapitre 40: fin et... debut  
  
la liste changera surement.  
  
Et maintenant...  
  
chapitre 6: cours!  
  
Harry se reveilla à l'infirmerie  
  
-que...  
  
-calme toi, Harry, dit Ron, à son chevet. Se n'est pas ta faute...  
  
-si, c'est de ma faute. On devrais s'eloigner de vous, nous, les héritiers.   
  
-Ron a raison, Harry! Reveille toi! C'est ce que veux Voldemort! Rugit Hermione.  
  
Harry se leva et alla vers la sortie  
  
-reste, Harry. Tu as besoin de repos.  
  
-pas plus que toi, Ron. Allons au cours de DCLFDM.  
  
Harry, Ron, hermione et Charlotte sont maintenant au cours.  
  
-bonjour. Je suis arabella figg. Votre nouveau professeur de defense contre les forces du mal. Voyons...   
avec quirell, vous avez fait les vampires, les harpies et tout ce tralala...c'était prévu pour les 6ième, ça... avec lockart... duel... pas beaucoup... duel, c'est la matière de première année... avec lupin... à... voilà enfin un bon prof... vous avez étudié quelques animal dangeureux, comme le strangulot ou l'épouventard... quant à Maugrey, les sortileges impardonnables... il est fous, celui là, c'est de la matière de 7ième... bon... nous allons étudié... CECI!  
  
Elle tira alors une cape qui était disposé sur une cage. Dans la cage, il y avait... un crabe de feu.  
  
-qui peut me dire ou ce que c'est? Demanda prof. Figg.  
  
Hermione et Charlotte leverent la main.  
  
-Charlotte?  
  
-ce sont des crabes de feu. On les croyait en voie de disparition, mais on en a retrouvé beaucoup il y as 2 ans. Ils sont la plupart du temps incrusté de pierre prescieuse, mais parfois, non. Il en existe 5 espece:  
les jaunes, la seul espece ne possedant pas de pierre prescieuses, les vert, incrusté d'emeraude, les bleu, incrusté de saphir, les rouges, incrusté de rubis, et les blancs, incrusté de diamant.  
  
-très bien, 10 points pour griffondor. Qui peut me dire leur Histoire... hermione?  
  
-oui. Les crabes de feu sont né du drole de manière: une tortue à mangé un oeuf de serpent de feu, et à commancé à developé des pouvoir de feu. On ignore comment des pierres prescieuses sont venus si fourré. Les crabes de feu sont souvent utilisé dans les batailles, en premières lignes.  
  
-tres bien, 10 point pour griffondor. D'ailleurs, des crabes de feu ont été recruté par vous-savez-qui, et Dumbledore à envoyé des personnes pour en recruté. Poudlard seras surement attaqué par Vous-savez-qui... qui peut me dire pourquoi elle sont si dangereuse? Non, pas vous hermione, ni vous Charlotte... parvati?  
  
-ils crachent de longues trainée de flamme par leur posterieur.  
-Tres bien... maintenant, je vous apprendre comment les éliminé...il y as 3 manière... d'abors, la 1ière.... prenez ses isolent au feu... et reculez vous... je vais en lachez un!  
  
Figg ouvrit la cage... le crabe de feu lança une longue trainée de flamme, que arabella évita...   
  
elle leva sa baguette vers le ciel puis la pointa brusquement vers le crabe de feu en disant...   
  
-crabasch incendio! Rugit figg.  
  
Une boule de feu sortit de la baguette et réduit le crabe de feu en cendres  
  
-la première méthode est d'utilisé le sortilège de contre crabe de feu. On peut aussi le detruire avec le sortilège d'incendio, mais il faut alors détruire son bouclier. Je vais vous montrez. Cette méthode est plus facile et plus longue, et il faut vite s'éloigner, car le crabe explose... ALOHOMORA! Rugit t-elle en direction d'une cage. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et un crabe de feu, blanc, sortit.  
  
Mme figg fit le mouvement du « va et viens » (voir 1ier film) en criant  
  
-FLIPENDO! Rugit arabella.  
  
Le crabe de feu se retourna et se retrouvit sur sa carapace...  
  
-il ne peut ainsi plus utilisé le bouclier...  
  
elle s'éloigna et cria:  
  
-INCENDIO!  
  
Le sort toucha le crabe de feu. Il explosa.  
  
-bon... maintenant, la 3ième méthode... il s'agit de lancer le bon sort selon les couleurs...  
  
...  
  
elle fit sortir 5 crabes de feu, chacun de couleur differentes.  
  
...  
  
elle pointa sa baguette vers le crabe de feu jaune  
  
-CRABASCH STORMUS!  
  
Puis sur le vert.  
  
-EVERTI STATIM!  
  
Puis sur le bleu  
  
-CRABASCH FLIPENDO  
  
puis sur le rouge...  
  
-CRABASCH INFLAMERE!  
  
Puis sur le blanc.  
  
-BELICO SANTUMA!  
  
Les 5 etait détruits.  
  
-maitenant, vous allez vous entrainez...  
  
vous voyez ce trou, dans le mur? Entrez-y, vous serez dans une salle ou des crabes de feu de toutes les couleurs arriveront au fur et à mesure que vous les battez. Vous vous retrouverez à chaque fois d'en une salle differentes. Allez y. essayez les 3 méthodes...  
  
Harry entra le premier. C'était une grande salle, avec un plafond assez haut. Un tunnel se trouvait de l'autre coté de la salle. Un crabe de feu jaune en sorti.  
  
-CRABASCH INCENDIO! Rugit Harry!  
  
l'entrainement dura 20 minutes. Harry arrivait à maitriser tout les sorts facilement(normal, ils avait réveler leurs pouvoirs hier, à l'initiation.  
  
Il avait maintenant cours de divination.  
  
-bonjour, mes cheri. Cette année, nous allons étudié... les cartes... prenez un jeu de carte... donnez le à votre voisin pour qu'il le mélange... voilà... maintenant, prenez les 5 première carte et regardez à la pages 129 de votre livre « lever les voiles sur le futur... »  
  
harry donna son paquet de carte à Ron et Ron le lui donna le sien. Harry fit samblant de mélanger et mis la carte « soleil » en premier...  
  
Harry rendit les cartes à Ron et Ron rondu son paquet de carte à harry.  
Harry et Ron retournerent leur 5 premières cartes.  
  
-mmmm... 2 mains qui claquent... dit Ron... cela signifie « succes en sport... » on va gagnez la coupe de Quidditch! Puis... la foudre, cela signifie... « danger iminent... » tient, peut-être que la foudre va me tomber dessus pendant le match de quidditch, et c'est pour cette raison qu'on gagnera... le train... signifie voyage... bizarre... la lune... il y aura un traitre... mouais, c'est pas nouveau. Tête de mort avec une flèche... des amis vont mourir... on sait...  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas. Il avait mi la carte soleil en premier. Bizarre. Il retouna ses propre cartes  
  
-le train, la tête de mort avec une flèche et la foudre aussi... avec un soleil « bonheur » et une tête de mort sans flèche « vous aller mourir »... saleté de carte...   
  
professeur trewalney s'aprocha. À la grande surprise de Harry, elle sourit.   
  
-pourquoi elle sourit, cette vieille Chouette demanda charlotte.  
  
-ravit que tu sois d'acord sur ce point avec nous, Chacha, répondit ron. Elle est folle, c'est tout.  
  
-moui, dit Hermione qui venait de les rejouindre. Et en parlant de « vieille chouette » maintenant on a Rogue.  
  
-ho non! Dit harry. C'est pas vrai!  
  
-si, repondit Hermione.   
  
-pourquoi, il est si méchant que ça? Demanda Charlotte  
  
-oui  
  
les quatres amis arriverent au cours de rogue. Il se mirent dans la dernière rangée.  
  
-bonjours à tous, commança Rogue. Cette année, comme je l'ai déjà dit au Serpentard, nous étudirons des potions tres complexe. À la moindre erreur, les points seront enlevé, et ce à toute les maisons, même la mienne. N'est-ce pas, malefoy?  
  
Malefoy fremit( pourquoi? Demandé lui...)  
  
-pourquoi? Chuchota Ron à Harry  
  
-je ne sais pas. Repondit Harry  
  
-monsieur weasley, 5 points en moins pour griffondor. Prenez note des ingredients pour la potion pour dormir dans un sommeil sans rêve. Bon... très bien.   
  
Harry commança sa potion. Il cassa ses crotes de licornes en 5 petites boulettes sur laquelle il mit des poils de nifleur. Puis ils remplit son chaudron à moitié de stela( eau chaude mélangé avec de la corne de bicorne en poudre) et y mit les 5 crottes de licornes, qui flottait sur le stela. Maintenant, c'était un jeu de vitesse. Dans ¼ d'heure, les crotes de licornes coulerait, et il ne fallait surtout pas. Il devait mettre les pics d'herissons, les crysophes et les dents de vipère arboricole en morceau et les mélangé dans une fiole de potion de changement d'état( potion consistant à mettre tout les solides en liquides, les liquides en gazeux et les gazeux en solides), verser le contenu de a fiole dans le stela, puis mettre 1 oeil de centaures, un poil de licorne et une plume de phenix(simbôles du rêve) sur chaque crotte de licornes. Puis le stela perderait son effet et on devait alors faire tourner la potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre pendant 3 minutes, exactement, sinon c'était une potion de « sommeil cauchmardesque ». il le fit.  
  
-très bien. Je vais vous appelez à tour de roles et vous boirez un vert de votre potion. Si l'effet est bon, c'est à dire que vous vous endormez sans faire de rêve, ce que je verifirais avec mon analyseur de sommeil. Une potion raté = - 5pt, une potion réussie = + 5 point  
  
Harry réussi.  
  
Les 3 cours d'après,(metamorphose avec la transformation d'une figurine en statue, botanique avec les   
corbeau de la vegetation, enchantement avec le sortileges du tunnel.  
  
On était la veille du week-end, à l'heure du courrier...  
  
-silence, dans la salle, dit Mc gonagall en grattant un boutton. Je veux vous avertir du calendrier de quidditch du mois de Septembre(elle se gratta plus fort). Vendredi 14,21 et 28 auront lieu les match de test(elle continua encore plus fort, imité bientôt par les autres prof). Les professeurs établiront grace à ces matchs une équipe de Poudlard...  
  
le bouton éclata, laissant échappé une coulée de truc vert gluant, constelée de plume.  
  
d'immonde monstre vert sortirent de la gélée visqueuse. Des monstres qui ressemblait à... des chouettes.  
  
-qu'est ce que... demanda Harry   
  
-ce sont... des esprits de détraqueurs! Quand les détraqueurs meurt, tout ce qu'il avait absorbé devient de cette façon... et c'est encore pire qu'eux, vu qu'il nous montre aussi les évenement, on entends pas seulement des voix...  
  
Harry vu alors les 12 membres de l'ordre du Phenix lancé des Patrounum  
  
-SPERO PATRUNUM! SPERO PATRONUM!  
  
Les chouettes avait tous des lettres. Quand le Patronum les tuait(car le patrunum tue les esprit des détraqueurs), il les laissait tomber. Dans les lettres, ils y avait petites figurine. Des figurine representant des membres mort de leur famille. Harry avait Vernon, dudley, son père, pétunia... mais sa mère n'y était pas.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 6   
  
NDLA: JE VEUX PLEIN DE REVIEW! PLEINPLEINPLEIN!(c'est clair, non?) 


	7. azkaban: la fin d'un beau rêve

Auteur: Ken Potter  
  
titre: Harry Potter et les vivets élémentaires.  
  
Review: continué ^-^  
  
mimi: merci!  
  
Ange Jedusor: pourquoi, on dit quelque part que Voldemort est fils unique?( c'est une question)  
  
Kloss: c'est prévu! Merci!  
  
  
  
disclamer: les personnages sont à JK rowling, sauf...  
  
-charlotte granger, soeur adoptive de hermione et heritière de pousstoufle  
-li chang, soeur de cho et héritière de serdaigle.  
-Ornu arcane, fils de Voldemort et heritière de serpentard  
-geralg betas, mohamed bzicar, camile camelia,zorba madak, perso insignifant envoyé par l'échoixrpe  
-l'echoixrpe, remplacante du choixpeau.  
-ophelia lablonde, prof de vie quotidienne  
-jean nicolson, prof de fabrication d'objet magiques  
-melodius serami, prof de sortileges élémantaire  
-spectre du detraqueurs, tout est dans le nom!  
  
Disclamer 2:JK rowling est l'auteur de Harry Potter, elle existe donc! Mais son caractere est completement changé...  
  
NDLA: voilà un chapitre tres petit! Je sais pas si les detraqueurs savent parler, et entre nous, je m'en fiche! Le chapitre 8 devrait aussi être petit, même peut-être encore plus... le Mercrdi n'est composé que de 3 cours, et le vendredis de 5.   
  
Liste des chapitres: voici les les titres des prochains chapitre... je signale qu'il y auras beaucoup de match de quidditch et beaucoup de mort genre neville et dean.  
  
Changement de nom de chapitre: rien(mais je precise quelle genre de Chapitre)   
  
Chapitre 8: jedusor: famille nombreuses...(parlote et duel)  
Chapitre 9: match de test.(quidditch)  
Chapitre 10: l'attaque de Poudlard.(action)  
Chapitre 11: l'équipe de Poudlard et situation de guerre( resumé)  
Chapitre 12: le sacrifice de Ginny.(cours et evenement)  
Chapitre 13: quidditch: griffondor VS mangemort.(quidditch)  
Chapitre 14: phenix contre corbeau(affrontement)  
Chapitre 15: championnats de duel et match de quidditch.(quidditch et duel)  
Chapitre 16: la confrerie des 16 animagus(parlote)  
Chapitre 17: l'initiation animagus.(parlote)  
Chapitre 18: match de quidditch.(quidditch)  
Chapitre 19: le localisateur de vivets.(parlote)  
Chapitre 20: mais qui est le coupable?(resumé)  
Chapitre 21: championnat d'europe et le miroir de eniah.(quidditch)  
Chapitre 22: les quatres camps.(résumé(encore!))  
Chapitre 23: finale de duel(duel)  
Chapitre 24: poudlard vs scottish(quidditch)  
Chapitre 25: la guerre au vivet de l'air.(action)  
Chapitre 26: Voldemort VS germinal jedusor(duel)  
Chapitre 27: griffondor VS serpentard;(quidditch)  
Chapitre 28: galleria(quidditch)  
Chapitre 29: le python de la fournaise(action)  
Chapitre 30: le vol(parlote-résumé)  
Chapitre 31: AFSGW(parlote)  
Chapitre 32: dans l'ocean...(action)  
Chapitre 33: voyage au centre de la terre(action)  
Chapitre 34: Simsera(quidditch)  
Chapitre 35: les nouveau maraudeur.(parlote et action)  
Chapitre 36: mondigus et melodius, l'aliance.(parlote et action)  
Chapitre 37: traitre.(revelation)  
Chapitre 38: les espits des miroirs(action)  
Chapitre 39: voldemort et Dumbledore: le risque( parlote-action)  
Chapitre 40: fin et... debut(resumé- action)  
  
la liste changera surement.  
  
Chapitre 7: akzaban: la fin d'un beau rêve...  
  
Harry était Horifié. Ron avait été gravement touché et s'était évanoui. Hermione, qui n'avait pas de proche mort, luttait. Charlotte était évanouie aussi...  
  
mais... les détraqueurs ne meurent que à 300 ans environ! Qui avait bien put tuer tout ces détraqueurs?  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^Flach-back^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
un homme encapuchoné avançais vers Akzaban. Ils était déjà tout prêt.  
  
Il n'y avait que des criminels à Akzaban. Pas d'homme pour les proteger. Seulement des detraqueurs.  
  
Derrière l'homme se tenait 10 d'autres Hommes, encapuchoné eux aussi. Et 2 d'entres eux tirait une cage avec un homme ressemblent à celui de tête  
  
-détraqueur! Que votre maître viennent parlementer!  
  
Un detraqueurs sortit du groupe  
  
-que voulez vous, tom? Demanda fébrilement le chef des detraqueurs, nommé elimal.  
  
-tu le sais, elimal. Je viens vous presentez une alliance pour la chasse au vivet. Entre autre, je ne suis pas tom.  
  
-et si nous refusons? Demanda un courageux detraqueurs.  
  
-vous voulez voir? ENDOLO PATRONUM!   
  
Une tête de mort-patronus fonça sur le detraqueur et se dernier se tordit de douleur. Le fusion endoloris+patronum était bonne.  
  
-comment peut tu m'adresser la parole, à moi? Dit Voldemort(ou apparament non; vut qu'il a dit qu'il n'était pas Tom.) si vous refusez, nous liberons les mangemort d'akzaban, nous vous tuons tous et nous faisont sauté azkaban.   
  
Les détraqueurs tremblerent  
  
-nous... nous chercherons les vivets pour notre propre compte. Pas pour vous.  
  
Il se tourna vers les autres detraqueurs.  
  
-partez! Vite! Le plus possible! Le plus possible dans le radeau!  
  
-détruisez les radeaux!  
  
Le masacre commança. Les mangemorts tuait beacoup de detraqueur. Les rares mangemort qui s'évanouissait était coulé(4, il y a 4, contre 112 pour les detraqueurs!).elimal réussi à s'enfuire avec une trentaine de detraqueurs(il y a 144 detraqueurs à azkaban, donc 32 qui partent). Les 98 mangemorts enfermé à azkaban furent libéré. Ils y avait 21 autres prisonnier à azkaban, 7 furent tué, 1 s'était déguisé en détraqueurs et avait fui, et les 13 autres avait rejoins l'autre camp. Parmis les mangemorts...  
  
-Tom! Te voilà, vieille fripouille! Tu as changé!  
-je ne suis pas Tom, abelforth, je suis germinal, je te raconterais. Dit Voldemort-qui-ne-s'apelle-pas-Tom  
-tient... et ou sont grand-père, serafin, helene et kalimero?  
-notre grand-père est toujours dans le camp adverse, Kalimero est avec nous, mais je doute qu'il soit encore fidele tres lomptemps. Ils ont tout 2 renoncé à l'heritage. Quand à Serafin et Hélene, ils ont sont plutot du coté de Potter. Ils sont dans la forêt amazonienne. Ils sont entraint de s'entrainer à se transformer en animagus, et à d'autres formes de magie complexe, comme le ultra-bouclier et le soufle du boutefeu. Ils ont aussi renoncé à l'heritage. Nous ne sommes plus que quatres, moi, toi, Tom et sa fille ornu, à encore avoir l'héritage.   
-ornu est dans notre camp?  
-non... Tom l'a « perdue » et elle est à Poudlard, à suivre l'initiation des Héritiers.  
  
  
------finduFlachbackfinduFlachbackfinduFlachbackfinduFlachbackfinduFlachbackfinduFlachback------  
  
  
JK rowling discutait avec un de ses amis, fernendo ireni.  
  
-nous devons rassemblé des hommes. Je suis la seule hors-sorciers à connaître l'existence de leur monde. Mais nous devons trouvé ces vivets. Rassemblé une petite armée et envoie nous des armes. Leur baguette est puissante, mais... un bazooka aussi! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
  
Hagrid et Olympe se trouvait devant Sven, roi des géants.  
  
-Dumbledore vous propose la paix. Venez nous rejoindre. Le ministère veux vous tuez. Nous vous protegerons.  
  
-restez avec nous. Nous allons reflechir. Nous vous previendrons.   
  
-merci, mais nous ne pouvons restez. Y a t-il des troll dans le coin?   
  
-oui, à 100 Km d'ici. Pourquoi?  
  
-quelqu'un connait-il la langue des troll? Demanda Olympe.  
  
-oui, moi dit olaf, un géant dérrière Sven.  
  
-viens avec nous. Nous voulons leurs parlez. Contre vous-savez-qui, nous devons tous nous unir.  
  
  
Harry s'était lié d'amitier avec Charlotte, tout comme ron et hermione. Charlotte était d'ailleurs au courant pour tout(Sirius...Heritier...Coupe de Feu). Ils y avait l'école de cornpus, une autre école anglaises, qui avait été détruit, et de nombreux éleves était venu à Poudlard. 4 5ième Griffondor était rentré dans l'école( je vous rappelle que c'est seulement le 3ième jour) et il s'appelait Ken bijvoet(NDLA: moi!), Pierre jaques(un de mes copains), jérémy lecocq(un autre) et Maud Lucas( une autre, mais je suis pas sur pour le nom de famille...) et ils avait tout 4 entendus l'histoire de Sirius(ect), tous avait cru et avait juré de ne rien dire, à condition d'être leurs amis, pour les aider à s'integrer. Ils était donc 8 dans la bande: 5 garçons(jérémy, pierre, Ken, Harry et Ron) et 3 filles( Charlotte, Maud et   
Hermione); le Mardi, l'initiation n'avait pas eu lieu. Ils y avait eu une selection de quidditch pour les nouveaux, mais ils avaient raté.   
  
Au déjeuner:  
  
-bon. Je vais vous donnez les fiches avec les nouvelles équipe de quidditch. Ils y auras aussi des joueurs reserves pour chaque équipe, au cas ou il y aurait des bléssé, ou que le capitaine voudrait faire des changements... des nouveaux balai seront fourni, pour ceux qui le veulent! Nimbus 2003 pour les attrapeurs, tornado 51 pour les poursuiveurs, éclair de glace8 pour les batteur et commete 1000 pour les gardiens! Et les ramplaçant seront à l'entraineent, pour permettre au capitaine de faire ses choix... dans les haut match, il faut faire beaucoup de changement, pour ne pas fatiguer les joueurs!  
  
harry regarda la fiche:  
  
Griffondor:  
  
Attrappeur:Harry Potter(Titulaire et Capitaine-monte sur un éclair de feu)-Colin crivey(remplaçant-monte sur un astiqueur 8)  
  
poursuiveur:Charlotte granger(titulare)-angelina johnson( titulaire)-katie bell( titulaire)-Ken bijvoet(remplaçant)-jérémy lecocq(remplaçant)-maud lucas(remplaçant)  
  
bateur:Hermione granger(titulare)-seamus finnigan(titulare)- fred et george weasley(remplaçant)  
  
gardien: ron weasley(titulare)-pierre jaques(remplaçant)   
  
Serpentard:  
  
attrapeur: blaise zabini(titulare)-malcom baddack(remplaçant)  
  
poursuiveur: draco Malefoy(titulare)-marc bole(titulare)- tedy goru(titulare)-pansy parkinson(remplaçant)-milicent bulstrobe(rempaçant)- jean-françois dauchot(remplaçant)  
  
batteur:albert derrick(titulaire)- marcus flint(titulaire)- arnaud vanderstikelen(remplaçant)- stiven barbier(remplaçant)  
  
gardien:ornu arcane(titulaire)- taoufik khayaty( remplaçant)  
  
Poufsoufle:  
  
attrapeur: laura madley(titulaire)- laura arnould(remplaçant)  
  
poursuiveur: éléonore mardimus(titulaire)-lionel saura(titulaire)- Kevin whitby(titulaire)-melodie santos(ramplaçant)- caroline dilbeek( remplaçant)- aurore van bell( remplaçant)  
  
bateur: ernie Mc millan(titulaire)- Owen cauldweld(titulaire)- sabine bourret(ramplaçant)-nathalie dupriez( remplaçant)  
  
gardien: thomas dufer( titulaire)- charlotte Deronne( remplaçant)  
  
Serdaigle:  
  
attrapeur: li chang( titulaire)- thomas lejuste(remplaçant)  
  
poursuiveur:steward arkeley ( titulaire)-cho chang( titulaire)- orla quirke(titulaire)- jordan veragen( ramplaçant)- thomas carlier( remplaçant)- louis-philippe boremans(remplaçant)  
  
batteur: sarim shalme(titulaire)- olivia karton(titulaire)- guillaume mary( remplaçant)- cristian blairvacq( remplaçant)  
  
gardien: zarma simus(titulaire)- rita vanmelo(remplaçant)  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 7 


	8. jedusor: famille nombreuses

Auteur: Ken Potter  
  
titre: Harry Potter et les vivets élémentaires.  
  
Review: continué ^-^  
  
mimi: merci!  
  
Ange Jedusor: pourquoi, on dit quelque part que Voldemort est fils unique?( c'est une question)  
  
Kloss: c'est prévu! Merci!  
  
  
  
disclamer: les personnages sont à JK rowling, sauf...  
  
-charlotte granger, s?ur adoptive de hermione et héritière de pousstoufle -li chang, s?ur de cho et héritière de serdaigle. -Ornu arcane, fils de Voldemort et héritière de serpentard -Gérald betas, mohamed bzicar, Camille camélia,zorba madak, perso insignifiant envoyé par l'échoixrpe -l'echoixrpe, remplaçante du choixpeau. -ophelia lablonde, prof de vie quotidienne -jean nicolson, prof de fabrication d'objet magiques -melodius serami, prof de sortilèges élémentaire -spectre du detraqueurs, tout est dans le nom! -elimal, chef des detraqueurs -germinal et abelforth, héritier de quelque chose!(et apparemment frères) -kalimero, allier de voldemort-germinal et qui à renoncé à un héritage. -serafin et Hélène, mystérieux personne vivant dans la forêt amazonienne, et aux aussi on renoncé à un héritage(...) -sven, roi des géants. -olaf, géant parlant le troll. -fernendo ireni, ami de JK rowlings. -tedy goru, poursuiveur de Serpentard. -Éléonore mardimus et Lionel saura, poursuiveur de Poufsoufle -thomas duper, gardien de poufsoufle -sarim shalme et olivia karton, batteur de serdaigle; -zarma simus, gardien de serdaigle.  
  
Disclamer 2:JK rowling est l'auteur de Harry Potter, elle existe donc! Mais son caractère est complètement changé...  
  
je suis désolé de la faire de cette façon!!!  
  
c'est la même chose pour:  
  
Ken bijvoet-jérémy lecocq- pierre jaques- maud lucas- jean-François dauchot- Arnaud vanderstikelen- stiven barbier- taoufik khayati- laura arnould- melodie- caroline dilbeek- aurore vanbell- sabine bourret- nathalie dupriez- charlotte deronne- thomas lejuste- jordan veragen- thomas carlier- louis- phillipe borremans- guillaume mary- cristian blairvacq- rita vanmelo qui sont aussi pris de la vie réelle.  
  
NDLA: voilà un chapitre très petit! Il se peut que dans le livre, on dise que voldemort est fils unique. Mais bon... et ils y aura encore des cours!  
  
Liste des chapitres: voici les les titres des prochains chapitre... je signale qu'il y auras beaucoup de match de quidditch et beaucoup de mort genre neville et dean.  
  
Changement de nom de chapitre: 7 nouveaux chapitres(en italique-gras- souligné)  
  
Chapitre 8: jedusor: famille nombreuses...(parlote et duel) Chapitre 9: match de test.(quidditch) Chapitre 10: 1ier week-end à pré-au-lard Chapitre 11: l'attaque de Poudlard.(action) Chapitre 12: l'équipe de Poudlard et situation de guerre( résumé) Chapitre 13: le sacrifice de Ginny.(cours et événement) Chapitre 14: quidditch: griffondor VS mangemort.(quidditch) Chapitre 15: phénix contre corbeau(affrontement) Chapitre 16: championnats de duel et match de quidditch.(quidditch et duel) Chapitre 17: la confrérie des 16 animagus(parlote) Chapitre 18: course de bilbong(1) Chapitre 19: l'initiation animagus.(parlote) Chapitre 20: match de quidditch.(quidditch) Chapitre 21: le localisateur de vivets.(parlote) Chapitre 22: mais qui est le coupable?(résumé) Chapitre 23: championnat d'Europe et le miroir de eniah.(quidditch) Chapitre 24: les quatres camps.(résumé(encore!)) Chapitre 25: finale de duel(duel) Chapitre 26: course de bilbong(2) Chapitre 27: Poudlard vs scottish(quidditch) Chapitre 28: la guerre au vivet de l'air.(action) Chapitre 29: Voldemort VS germinal jedusor(duel) Chapitre 30: griffondor VS serpentard;(quidditch) Chapitre 31: galleria(quidditch) Chapitre 32: le python de la fournaise(action) Chapitre 33: le vol(parlote-résumé) Chapitre 34: AFSGW(parlote) Chapitre 35: dans l'océan.(action) Chapitre 36: voyage au centre de la terre(action) Chapitre 37: course de bilbong(3- Chapitre 38: Simsera(quidditch) Chapitre 39: les nouveau maraudeur.(parlote et action) Chapitre 40: mondigus et melodius, l'alliance.(parlote et action) Chapitre 41: traitre.(révélation) Chapitre 42: les esprits des miroirs(action) Chapitre 43: BUSE-partie 1(cours) Chapitre 44: BUSE-partie 2(cours) Chapitre 45: BUSE-partie 3(cours) Chapitre 46: voldemort et Dumbledore: le risque( parlote-action) Chapitre 47: fin et... début(résumé- action)  
  
la liste changera sûrement.  
  
Chapitre 8: jedusor, famille nombreuses.  
  
Germinal était devant la troupe de Mangemort/  
  
1. je vais répondre aux questions qui on été posé en ouvrant cette cage.  
  
Germinal ouvrit la cage.  
  
La cage contenait un homme. Un homme qu'on nommait autrefois... Voldemort. Tom Elvis Jedusor venait de sortir.  
  
1. voilà. Tom nous était passé dans l'autre camps il y as 14 ans... j'ai donc pris sa possession avec imperium et, grâce à Petigrow, trouvé la maison Potter. J'ai tué James. Puis je l'ai fais tué Lili, et vus quelle était l'héritière, elle aurais survécu et tom aurais été réduit à néant comme il l'était il y as 1 ans. Mais elle est morte, je ne sais pourquoi. Harry, par contre, à survécu. J'ai fais renaître Tom il y as 3 mois grâce à l'Imperium et puis j'ai pris sa place. Maintenant, Tom n'est plus Voldemort. Il est avec ce mordu-Moldu de Albus. Moi, maintenant, je serais voldemort, et moi et mon chère frère, abelforth, je reprendrai le pouvoir!  
  
1. Tu ne peux pas, mon chère frère, dit Tom, je vous batterais, toi et abelforth, et je dissouderais la communauté Mangemort! Tu est avec moi, Kalimero?  
  
Tout les regards se tournèrent vers un autre frère de Tom, Kalimero.  
  
  
  
1. Oui, Tom, finit-il par dire.  
  
1. je vous propose un duel, dit Germinal Jedusor. Moi et abelforth contre toi et Kalimero, d'accord!  
  
1. Oui! La première équipe KO dois se retiré.  
  
Le duel commença. C'était un duel sur grande surface, 1 ares sur un ares, les limites faites magiquement. Des collines parsemait le paysage. Tom dans le coin nord-ouest, Abelforth dans le coin nord-est, Kalimero dans le coin sud-est et Germinal dans le camps sud-ouest.  
  
1. Impero! Lança Abelforth sur Kalimero.  
  
1. Suprimate incantatem! Se défendit Kalimero! Et FODRUX!  
  
1. la foudre tombit sur Abelforth, mais le sortilèges de la supression des sortilèges ratit et le sortilèges fut renvoyé vers Tom, qui ne si attendait pas, le prit en plein fouet!  
  
Tue kalimero disait une voix dans la tête de Tom il falait obeir. Pourquoi ne pas obeir? Pensa tom tue Kalimero non... il ne le ferais pas. Sa ne servais à rien. Mais se serais si simple de le faire?  
  
1. AVADA KEDAVRA! Dit Voldemort. NON! Kalimero!  
  
Kalimero, qui avait renoncé à être un Héritier de Serpentard, était mort. Tom était seul.  
  
1. À nous 2, tom, dit Germinal. Kalimero est mort et abelforth KO. Je vais te battre... SEISMATORIAM ELECUBRO!  
  
Le sol s'ouvrit en dessous de Tom. Il était KO.  
  
-^^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- ^-^-^--^-^-^-^-^-^--^-^-^-^-  
  
on était le jeudi 4 Septembre, et flitwitch donnait son cours sur le sortilèges de liaison sanguines au griffondor 5ième année, sortilèges qui avait le pouvoir de permettre à un sorcier d'avoir le même sang que quelqu'un d'autre, sans être pour autant membres de la même famille, pratiqué lors des adoption, et qui méritait un double cours.  
  
Le jour d'avant, l'initiation n'avait rien eu d'interessant, juste un cours moral de la part de Dumbledore;  
  
Hermione, Maud, Charlotte, Harry, Ron, Jérémy, Pierre et Ken sortait maintenent de la salle de classe, se dirigant vers le cours de soin au animaux magique, avec Hagrid.  
  
- bonjour! Bienvenue pour votre 1ier cours de l'année! Je vais vous presentez une créature tout simplement fantastique!  
  
Aïe, pensa Harry.  
  
1. je vous presente... un bilbong!  
  
Un créatures noire qui ressemblait à un tête et qui rebondissait très haut apparu. Elle semblait méchante et cruel, avec ses yeux rouge et ses dents pointue  
  
tout les éleves reculerent, mais aucun ne connaisait la créatures. Tous reculerent sauf... pierre  
  
1. un bilbong! Super! J'adore ces créatures!  
  
1. pierre, recule, c'est dangereux! Cria hermione.  
  
- mais non...les bilbong ne sont pas dangereux!  
  
1. tu connais la crétures? Demanda Harry.  
  
1. pierre est spécialiste dans l'art des animaux fantastique, lui soufla Jérémy. Dans le dortoir, il a un niffleur qui est soigné de sa fobie de l'or, mais qui peux le détecté facilement, un chien- volant et un leida(animal domestique sorcier ressamblant à un canari)  
  
Harry craignait le pire, mais les bilbong était réelement gentils. Ils falait leur deonner de la nourriture pour qu'il vous laisse montez sur leurs dos, et là...!!!le cours était super et en plus... c'était un double!  
  
-les courses de Bilbongs sont organisé partout dans le monde. Ils sont en vente et location à pré-au-lard, si vous voulez participez au competition, adressez vous là-bas.  
  
Après la cours...  
  
-c'est quand, le premier week-end à pré-au-lard, demanda Pierre, avide.  
  
-le samedi 29 Septembre. Tu compte t'inscrire? Demanda Ron.  
  
-bien sur! Répondir Jérémy avant Pierre. Il veux gagner, pas vrai, du pierre!  
  
-ouais! Et j'acheterai un bilbong.  
  
-et moi une chouette, dit Maud. Jérémy, Ken et pierre ferait bien de faire de même. -on va le faire. -et moi aussi, dit Charlotte. -je n'est pas envie d'être la seule du groupe à ne pas avaoir de chouette, dit Hermione. Moi aussi...  
  
ils arriverent devant la salle de « sport et art martiaux. »  
  
-bonjour, mes chère amis! Dit Ludo. Mettez vous en tenue et, des que vous entrez dans la salle, courez sur le ligne rouge.  
  
Après 20 secondes de courses, tout le monde, sauf Charlotte était éssouflé.  
  
-déja, dit Verpey d'un ton amusé. Bon... passons au art martiaux! Charlotte, vous qui avez l'air forte, venez!  
  
Verpey salua Charlotte et cette dernière en fit de même. Le combat commença vermey donna un coup de pied au niveau de la tête de Charlotte, mais Charlotte attrapa la jambe et fut tombez le professeur avec un gentils croc- en jambe, et l'empeche de se relever en lui sautant dessus!  
  
-stop, miss! Je crois que vous allez gagné! Splendide! Applaudissez-la!  
  
Tout le monde applaudit. Le reste du cours fut fatiguant... sauf pour Charlotte!  
  
1. allez... maintenant, à la biblioteques! Dit Hermione! En avant pour les devoirs!  
  
1. mais... on as quoi, demain? Demanda Harry  
  
1. botanique(double), potion, astronomie et sortileges élémentaires.  
  
-alors, on a aucun devoir pour demain! À part sortileges élémentaires, mais on sait.  
  
-on a 5 autres devoir: enchantement, on doit percer un éponge avec le sortileges de tunnel, histoire de la magie, faire un résumé de 2 pages sur la vie du peuple gobelins, metamorphose, transformé un pins poudlard en drapeau, soin au créatures magique, on doit trouver la classification du bilbong et DCLFDM, s'entrainer au sortileges de duel.  
  
-on connait parfaitement les sortileges de duel, l'éponge...(Harry sortit une éponge) TOREMEA!(l'éponge était troué), métamorphose( il prit le pins sur son sac) AGRANDIA DAPO!(il enroula le drapeau et le mit dans son sac) la classe du bilbong, Pierre le sait surement et pour histoire de la magie...(il ne trouva pas de replique)  
  
-le bilbong est  
  
vertebré/ tetreptiles/ bondidé/ bilbongea norea/ dit Pierre. À propos, on peu vous accompagnez à l'initiation?  
  
-bien sur! Répondit Herm.  
  
Et il se dirigerent vers la biblioteque.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
nos 12(les héritiers+ maud, ken,jérémy, pierre) compagnon était dans le bureau de dumbledore.  
  
-aujourd'hui, c'est l'initiation de divination. C'est la divination la plus précise mais la plus difficile. Sybille?  
  
-oui, Albus(Albus partit) bon. Prenez une feuille et une plume. Fermez les yeux et pensez à la question que vous vous posez. Rien que à ça. Puis je mettrais de la musiques divinatoire, celle de antonio vivaldi, un grand sorcier... ça, c'est facile. Mais vous entrerez alors en transe et dessinerez la réponse à votre question, par des dessins, mais si vous lui demandez « ou est ma plume », vous ne dessinerez pas votre cartables, mais quelque chose qui vous fait pensez à un cartables. Allez y.  
  
la musique allait bon train. Harry demanda « ou est Voldemort » et la feuille lui repondit un toit + la terre.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 8 


End file.
